1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile camera system for remotely acquiring an image taken by a mobile camera that is fixed to a mobile body such as a vehicle to move together with the mobile body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, multifunctional radio communication terminals typified by a cellular phone are developing. Among them, there is a radio communication terminal in which a GPS (Global Positioning System) receiver having an antenna that receives a radio wave from a GPS satellite to get location information is installed. The location information obtained by the GPS receiver is utilized in various applications, and technological developments are improved to enhance user's convenience.
For example, in JP-A-8-129216, a camera is disclosed that is configured with the GPS receiver so as to record the location information obtained by the GPS receiver along with an image when taking the image.
Also, in JP-A-10-307993, a system is disclosed in which the GPS receiver is installed in a vehicle, and information including ID of a mobile station on the vehicle, vehicle information, the location information obtained by the GPS receiver, time, vehicle speed, and the like are transmitted to a base station from the mobile station over the radio. In the system, then the base station transmits the information from the base station to a fixed station via a telephone line, and the fixed station calculates information on road traffic such as traffic jams based on the received information.
Meanwhile, it is very convenient for a user, if the user can view images of various desired locations while staying in a location remote from those locations, by utilizing the location information.
However, it is not practical to set up fixed cameras capable of radio communication in various locations and then acquire images from these fixed cameras, in respects of a method of supplying power to the fixed cameras, installation cost, networking maintenance to connect to the Internet, and the like.